Lonely By Candlelight
by plentysaid
Summary: For too long, Sebastian had been hiding behind a mask. It was time he learnt how to face up to his insecurities and learn to love. What better person to show him than someone who needs to learn how to love himself. Spoilers for 'On My Way'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: __Spoilers for 'On My Way'._

_This is my first stab at a Glee multi-chapter. I love these two characters and think they need to interact a bit more than what we've seen thus far on the show. I haven't yet decided if they are going to have a relationship with one another. If anyone has any views on this or an idea whether it would be a good idea, let me know. This is sort of a sequel to my story 'Not Alone'. It's not essential that you read it, though; there may be some character development off of that story. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The only thing that had been on Sebastian's mind since he had heard the news was Dave. He was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about at night. When Sebastian went to see him, he had done the one thing that he had never thought he would do – he told someone about his past. He told Dave about everything, he had empathized with him and he knew what he was feeling.<p>

He had promised something to Dave, he had promised him that neither of them would ever be alone. He was going to keep that promise if it was the last thing he did.

Only a couple of days had passed since Sebastian had seen him, only a couple of days had passed since he had visited him and made the promises. Sebastian wanted to see him again.

Sebastian showered and got dressed into a pair of black jeans and one of his favourite polo shirts and walked down to his car. Sebastian never liked hospitals much, but that was because they reminded him of death and sadness, and that was something that Sebastian never liked to think of. It was something that happened. He drove towards the hospital and parked up, hands nervously playing with one another as he walked down to the room where he had last seen David. He walked in slowly, looking upon the sight of Dave out of the ghastly hospital robe and wearing a pair of jeans and a college football sweatshirt.

He smiled at the boy and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"You're dressed," were the only words that came to Sebastian. He blushed slightly, looking at his hands.

"I get to go home today," he smiled back, a smile that Sebastian knew was not sincere, and he knew why.

"Surely that's a good thing, getting away from… This place," he looked around at the flowers that were sat on the side and raised an eyebrow, he pulled the card from them and rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt's touching sentiment on them.

"It would be if there was somewhere for me to go," he shrugged, watching Sebastian fiddle with the card curiously.

"Your parents aren't letting you come home?" He asked. Dave looked down and shook his head sadly. Sebastian tilted his head and bit his lip, watching the sad look fall upon the taller boy's face.

"Last time I came in here, I promised myself something. I promised myself that I wasn't going to let either of us suffer alone. That's going to start from now. If… If your parents don't have the decency to welcome you back home, then I don't think they are worth your spit. I have a spare room at my house. My parents are never home; they're always working or trying to avoid me or one another, so they wouldn't mind you staying. That's… If you'd like to," Sebastian had never felt as nervous as after speaking to Dave. He looked down and played with his hands, hoping that the answer wouldn't be a no.

"We barely know each other," he breathed, picking at his hands softly. Sebastian bit his lip and looked down.

"Oh, of course," he whispers.

"I mean… We've spoken a handful of times, and…" Dave threw his hands down against the bed, frustrated with himself for not being able to voice his thoughts. "But… If you're… Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" His voice was timid; it made the corners of Sebastian's lip turn slightly.

"Of course I wouldn't. Truth is, it would be nice to have someone in the house instead of just me," he said quietly, a shy look on his face as he played with the sleeves of his shirt.

"Then I'd like to keep you company," he whispers and stands up slowly. Sebastian looks up slowly and smiles.

"You… You mean it?"

"Of course," he frowned, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. "I can go and pick up your stuff for you if you want? So you don't have to go back there." Sebastian tilted his head and smiled.

Although, this wasn't a completely selfless act, Sebastian knew that this was probably the most he had done for a person other than himself, and he hoped that he could keep this up.

"There's no need," he said quietly and gestured to the other side of the bed where three cardboard boxes and two bags full of what Sebastian assumed were Dave's belongings. Anger filled Sebastian, it was one thing to throw your son out, but another to hand him his belongings whilst he was still in hospital.

"My car's outside," he handed Dave the keys, "Wait in it, and I'll go and take this stuff out for you." He walked over to his belongings and haphazardly threw the bags on his back and stacked the boxes up, following the other boy out and to his car.

Sebastian packed the car up and drove towards his home, a calming silence sifting between the two of them as he drove towards the gated community he lived on.

Dave raised an eyebrow as they passed through the gates and towards a large house.

"I'd heard from Kurt that you were well-off, but…" He stopped himself before feeling as though he was intruding on something that was none of his business.

"Kurt said that?" Sebastian asked, a mix of surprise and amusement behind his words. When Dave nodded, he let out a soft chuckle. "It's nice to know that when I'm not around, I'm still a subject of conversation."

"He never says anything nice, though."

"That's not a surprise; I don't tend to say nice things about him."

Sebastian pulled up on the driveway and opened Dave's door, smiling at him softly. "The door should be open. If you want to go straight up to the top floor and it's the room on the left," he started on bringing the bags in and left Dave to walk in, a smile appeared on his face, knowing that he wouldn't be truly alone anymore.

He took the bags up and set them down on the floor of the large spare bedroom, watching as Dave looked around, surprised.

"You're absolutely sure that I can stay with you?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking around the cream and red room and sitting on the bed.

"It's never been used, someone should use it eventually," he smiled and bounced slightly and pointed to a door on the right side of the room. "Closet's there. It has drawers in, too so the room isn't too cluttered with furniture," he pointed to a cabinet in front of the bed. "There's a button on the top and it opens up for a TV. Got a DVD player and TiVo. Sound is fitted all the way around the room." He smiled softly and got out some remotes from the bedside table. "I'm not even sure what these do, to be honest, but make yourself at home," Sebastian pointed through to two doors on the left wall and smiled. "Bathroom's through there and the one next to it goes straight into my room,"

"Thank you," Dave breathed and looked around the room, shocked at the size of the room and shocked that Sebastian was letting him stay with him.

"There's absolutely nothing to thank me for. I'm just really glad I can help, and... I'm... You're helping me, too."

Dave sat beside him and smiled, looking at the young Warbler smiling.

They would teach each other more than they both knew.


	2. Chapter 2

What had awoken Sebastian that night wasn't his own nightmares, it wasn't the taunts that he heard in his head, it wasn't him pleading for his mom to stop hurting him. For the first time in a long time, he had slept nearly peacefully.

Sebastian was woken by the crying in the room next to him. He tried to let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he threw the blanket away from his tired body and counted the steps towards the door interlinking next door. He pushed it open slowly and rubbed his eyes and looked at the pile of blankets covering Dave. For a moment, he had forgotten that the boy was next door. He walked over to the bed and bit his lip, he was holding onto a blanket, sobbing hard in his unconscious state. Sebastian sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his shoulder, trying to sooth the young man.

"Hey, it's okay," he rubbed his shoulder softly. "It's okay."

Dave woke up, startled by Sebastian's presence, he wiped his eyes roughly and looked away from him. Sebastian turned on the bedside lamp and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay," he repeated, watching Dave carefully. "Bad dreams will go in time," he mumbled quietly, not believing the words he spoke, but it seemed to sooth Dave.

"You promise?" He asked, desperately.

"I promise. They were there straight after for me, too. For a couple of months, but they got better with each night, they weren't as full on. Other dreams started to fill my head. Then they were gone completely, and I haven't had one since." Dave held his hands together and nodded,

"I believe you," he breathed, and for a moment, Sebastian thought that he heard something akin to a childlike tone to his voice. Sebastian played with his hair and smiled.

"You get back to sleep, and I'll stay beside you if you want me too," he whispers and strokes his cheek, watching him carefully. Dave tensed when he first touched his cheek, but soon leaned against his hand and nodded slowly.

"You're sure? It's very late," he whispers.

"Positive, just close those eyes," he smiles and lays down with Dave.

David reluctantly closes his eyes and curls against the shorter boy. Sebastian watched as Dave's face switched from feigning sleep to actually sleeping. When he was positive that he was sleeping, Sebastian leant down and kissed his cheek softly, a smile creeping onto Sebastian's face as he did so. He'd never felt as happy as he did in this fleeting moment.

* * *

><p><em>I know that this chapter is short, but I had to write something down and this seemed appropriate. The next chapter will be longer, I promise.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so far for all your kind reviews. They're making me want to write more of this story. It's one of my favourite things to write at the moment.  
>Also, Happy Easter to everyone!<em>

* * *

><p>"So, I managed to find a few schools that, you know, are close to here, and then there's of course, Dalton…" Sebastian looked up at Dave from across the breakfast table, watching as Dave played with the bowl of cereal in front of him, studying Sebastian out of the corner of his eye.<p>

"I don't want to go to Dalton," Dave said shyly. "It's not that I have anything against the school, it's just… I'm not that kinda guy." Dave looked up, a bashful expression broached across his features. Sebastian nodded, smiling shyly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Of course. I mean, there's a public school that's a ten minute walk from here. Woodlands, it looks… Nice," He flicked through the papers in his hands and pushed one forward. Dave looked at it and tilted his head, it reminded him too much of his old school. He sighed and shook his head.

"You know, Dave, you don't have to go there just yet. Take all the time off you need, it's just for when you want to go back – if you want to go back. It's going to be tough, it's your choice."

"All I want is life to go back to normal, or as close to normal as I can get."

After subsiding into silence, Dave looked up. "I want to go back to McKinley,"

"McKinley? You're sure?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Of all the schools in the surrounding area, he wanted to go back there where they all played happy families and there was more drama in the choir room than on an episode of 'The Real Housewives of…' He nodded slowly.

"Then McKinley you shall go. You're sure? Isn't it a bit too… Much, maybe?"

"No. I… Well, I think it might be okay. Probably for the better. I mean, I have friends there… I don't have a lot of friends anymore," he breathed, looking down and pushing the cereal away. Sebastian nodded slowly, sucking his lip.

"You need the friends closest to you around at times like these," he uttered, a smile on his face.

"Exactly, and I mean, Kurt's there and… He's stronger than I was. He didn't… I know he's with that Blaine, but… We could still be friends." Sebastian raised his eyebrow, a snigger threatening to slip out.

"You could be," he smiled. "Kurt and I don't exactly see eye to eye, but… I suppose, maybe…" He shrugged and straightened the papers up and stacked them up in the middle of the breakfast counter and stretched out. After Dave had fallen asleep last night, he hadn't done much sleeping. He had thought about Dave, he'd held Dave in his arms, and it felt good.

It was a rare thing for Sebastian to have someone sleeping next to him. Normally if that happened, he'd be out of the room in a flash, or waking them up and telling them they had to go. He never let people get close, he locked them out, sleeping with someone in Sebastian's mind had never meant anything. At one point, he'd liked that to think his mind could have changed, and it could be something meaningful, and after, it could be to do with curling up in someone's arms, listening to their heartbeat and their breathing, getting both of them in complete sync before allowing the rhythm to send you asleep.

Dave had a rather weird affect on Sebastian and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Sebastian washed up his coffee mug and looked back at Dave, smiling shyly. "I'm going to shower, then make some phone calls for you," he said softly. "You know where everything is if you get bored or whatever."

"Dave!" Sebastian called, moving down the stairs quickly, with his hair still damp from his shower, a pair of chinos and a blue shirt, half the buttons undone, exposing his chest, he went looking for Dave, humming to himself as he did. A new song he had heard on the radio mulling through his mind.

He found Dave in the garden, throwing a basketball into a hoop that Sebastian didn't even know was there. He leant back and watched, a smile leering on his face. Dave could throw a basket well, he thought to himself. He always knew that he was good at playing football; he had seen him play when the football team at Dalton had played against the team of his last school.

The ball bounced towards Sebastian and he caught it, dribbling it over to Dave.

"Got off the phone to the principal at McKinley, he said as long as you can catch up on work and stuff by the time you return, you can go back any time. They're more than happy to have you back, but they said it's no rush for you to get back," he smiled and threw the ball at Dave.

"Really? Thank you," he grinned, bouncing the ball and throwing it in the basket. Sebastian grinned, tilting his head as the ball rolled towards him. He threw the ball in and watched as it bounced off the rim and rolled his eyes.

"I fancy going out tonight, you up for it?" He asked coyly, bouncing the ball to Dave. He bounced it back and nodded. "Maybe Scandals? Only if you want to, though. If not, we can stay in, watch another film."

"You mean there are more films in the world that we haven't seen?" He joked and nodded. "I'd like that… I always felt welcomed at Scandals, it was nice," he whispers.

"Maybe teach you how to chat someone up," he winked, ignoring the sinking feeling he felt as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Sure," he chided, rolling his eyes.

The thought that the main stairway should be carpeted entered Sebastian's mind as he sat uncomfortably on the bottom step, waiting for Dave to finish getting ready. He shifted in every which way until he stood up, pouting at the top of the stairs and hoping that Dave could read minds. He stood in a pair of black jeans and a crimson Ralph Lauren polo shirt, tapping his foot, he didn't want to seem impatient and hurry Dave up, he was just anxious that Dave was moving too slow for his liking.

Sebastian looked up when he heard Dave's footsteps start to descend down the stairs. He grinned. Dave was in a pair of jeans and a simple white top. They walked out into the darkened streets and all the way to Scandals.

It was a far walk, but Sebastian and Dave had both decided it would be more logical than driving there. After all, what's the fun in going to a bar if you were going to be the designated driver?

Together, the pair had been to Scandals often enough that the bouncers didn't even bother to ask for their IDs. Sebastian winked at the bouncer and walked towards the bar, watching as Dave looked around cautiously. It was the first time that Dave had really been out of the house since he had got out of the hospital. Sebastian watched him cautiously as he ordered them two beers.

"You're sure you're okay being here? We can go back home if you'd like," Dave shook his head firmly and took a swig of his beer.

"Like I said, back to normal,"

Sebastian took a mouthful of his beer and looked around. "It's quiet tonight," he mentioned, playing with the bottle in his hand, his head bobbing to the music.

"We can dance?" Dave suggested, chuckling, seeming happier than Sebastian had seen him.

"Sure," Sebastian grinned and walked to the dance floor, his hips swaying to the beat of the music. Dave followed suit, moving his body with Sebastian, smiling softly at him. Dave wasn't the best dancer in the world, but that didn't matter, Sebastian enjoyed dancing alongside him.

"I'm having fun," Dave said loudly in his ear, grinning against him as they danced. Sebastian grinned, he was having more fun than he ever thought possible.

"Me, too!" he grinned, turning against him and walking towards the bar to grab another drink for them both. He frowned when he felt two sets of eyes on him, it wasn't uncommon that he was noticed here, but it felt different.

Sebastian turned towards the eyes and frowned. The frown turning into a smirk when he saw who it was; Kurt was glaring at him from across the dance floor, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, possessively.

Something told Sebastian that Kurt didn't like the new found friendship between himself and Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Would like to say thank you for all your reviews. They always make me smile reading them. _

_Also, this was written at like 2 in the morning, so I apologise if half of this does not make sense. A huge thank you to myownwayx for helping me out with Kurt. I know he's slightly OOC, and I am sorry if it's too off._

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked into the Lima Bean, his Ray-Bans on. He was nursing a hangover from the night before. It was something that happened very rarely, but after seeing Kurt and the looks he was giving him last night in Scandals, he wanted to try and forget about the made-up boy that he loathed more than the bedazzled clothes he wore. He queued up and got the largest coffee they sold and tried to find a table in the back of the shop. He threw down a notebook and started doing schoolwork that he had neglected.<p>

Lost in his work, the thing that roused him was the sound of chains jangling and tapping on the table. He looked up slowly, an eyebrow raised at the senior in front of him.

"Oh, look, Betty White," he rolled his eyes and continued writing.

Kurt looked down at him and pulled the pad away from him, glaring. "I want a word about David." Sebastian threw the pen down and sighed.

"What about him?"

"Is he really staying at yours?" He asked, quizzically, his arms held in front of himself defensively.

"Why is that any of your concern, gay face?"

Kurt glared at him, pulling a chair out and resting over Sebastian's work, as though he was constantly attempting to intimidate him.

"I'm his friend, and I'm worried about him. You're going to use him for something. You'll manipulate him into something you want."

"You don't know me at all. I'm not going to use him, and if that's all you want to say, I've got a hangover and I really, really don't need you in my face. The amount of face powder you've used is covering me and I'm getting rather sick."

Kurt stood up, a cruel look on his face that looked more menacing than anything Sebastian had ever seen. It fazed him slightly, but not enough to react towards him, he didn't want to show Kurt that he was fearful of one look the boy gave him.

"Find somewhere else for him to stay, he doesn't need you, Sebastian. No one does," he smirks.

"He's happy staying with me! But you don't really care. If you'd have cared, you would have gone to see him the day he was discharged, or you would have found out that he didn't have somewhere to go, maybe you would have tried to arrange for him to stay with you, but you didn't."

"No, Sebastian. I do care. He just tried to kill himself. He can't possibly be happy living with someone like you. He needs an environment that he can be himself in – a caring one, and from your past experience, I doubt you know what that word means!" Kurt snaps, his brow furrowing in anger. Sebastian stood up; glaring at the shorter boy, no matter how intimidating Kurt's expression seemed, Sebastian knew that his was twice that once he asserted himself.

"You don't know how he's feeling, do you? You've not tried to talk to him. I bet since you brought that bouquet to him in the hospital. You don't know how he felt in the hospital, how he feels now. He may not be completely happy, but he's getting there. It takes time. Something someone like you wouldn't understand. You're starting a fight over nothing, Kurt. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were jealous." He spat the last sentence, shoving his stuff in his bag quickly; he wanted to get away from Kurt quickly. He could see him hitting old wounds and buried feelings that he'd like to keep hidden. Sebastian tried to walk away from the boy, but was stopped, a smirk falling on Kurt's face.

"Jealous? No. But, you know jealousy better than anyone else, don't you?" A mean cackle came from his pursed lips and then the glare was back, stronger than ever. "You leave Dave alone, now; because the only thing that I can see happening from him staying around you any longer is his funeral," he spat at Sebastian, who closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath and tried to calm down. He wasn't a violent person, but Kurt was pushing him. "You don't deserve him in your life, and I'm sure that Dave will see that soon." He smirked, nudging past the older boy and out of the coffee shop and into the beat-up car that Kurt drove around.

Sebastian stood dumbfounded; he hadn't been expecting the harsh words that came out of his mouth at all. Kurt was cruel in his words, and maybe that was what he wanted to be, maybe it was what he deserved, but he didn't need to hear it out loud.

It took Sebastian a few minutes to realize that he was stood in the middle of Lima Bean with a headache twice as bad as when he first came in. He walked out slowly and back home. After ten minutes, Sebastian pulled his phone out and phoned Dave, biting his lip nervously.

After a few rings, Dave answers, confusion evident in his voice. Sebastian never phoned through the day. This he had to explain to him, and it couldn't wait until he got home. He told Dave what Kurt had said, the cruel bile that he spat at him, the threat that Dave had to find somewhere else to stay, and that Sebastian was going to hurt him.

Even over the short time that Dave had properly started to get to know Sebastian, he knew that he had changed, he knew that the side of him that had told Dave to stay in the closet, that had thrown the slushy laced with rock salt in it at Blaine, that had contemplated putting a photoshopped picture of Finn on the internet – that side of him had all changed. He wasn't vindictive, he was, and always had been lonely and insecure.

"I don't want to stay anywhere else, Sebastian. If that's okay, with you… I… Really enjoy your company,"

Sebastian hoped that Dave couldn't feel the blush that started to spread on his cheeks through the phone. "So do I," he said nervously. "I just… I needed to tell you before he did. I know you like him, and…" Sebastian bit his lip and stopped himself uttering another word. Dave liked Kurt, he'd told him that himself. He'd told him that he loved him, on more than one occasion. Once drunk at Scandals, another in the hospital, and even when they had sat around watching films and trying to get to know each other better.

He couldn't explain why he felt a pang in his stomach every time he heard that, but every time he did, it hurt.

"I'll see you at home," Sebastian said quickly, putting the phone down before he could give Dave a chance to say anything. He looked up at the gates on his private estate and walked straight past them, heading towards Dalton.

He didn't want to see Dave just yet.

Sebastian didn't think he could see him without an awkwardness pervading the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Once again, thank you for your reviews, they give me more motivation to write these two!_

* * *

><p>"You sure you're ready?" Sebastian asked cautiously, watching as Dave came down the stairs, schoolbag on his back, wearing a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting tee. Dave nodded nervously; he grabbed a bottle of water and sat down at the table with Sebastian.<p>

"If I don't go now, I won't ever go back, I think," Dave said, honestly, taking a sip of the water and sliding it in his bag. "I'll be okay," he smiled, though, not sure if he believed the sentiment himself.

"Okay, I'll drive you; I have a free period this morning. If you need anything, just… Just phone?"

"I will, thanks for this Sebastian," he smiled softly. "Really,"

"It's okay, come on," he walked out of the house and to his car, still worrying about Dave, he didn't think Dave was ready to go back to school, but he couldn't keep him home if he didn't want to be there. Sebastian knew, though, that he would be there for him if something happened. He'd be there if he didn't want to go back.

They drove to the school in silence, only the sound of Dave tapping his foot apprehensively sat between the two of them. Sebastian parked in a space in the parking lot and looked at Dave. "You're sure you want to be here? If not, I can just turn the car around…"

"Seb, I'll be fine," he smiles nervously and rubs Sebastian's knee before taking a deep breath and walks out slowly. Sebastian watched as he disappeared into the school before driving off to Dalton.

Dave held his bag against himself tightly, biting his lip as he walked away from the Principal's office, keeping his head down, and turning more heads than he would have liked. He knocked on the door, nervously, looking around slowly. He walked to his old locker, not able to control the slight tremor in his hand as he unlocked it, putting his books in. He looked around shyly, watching as the football team walked towards him. He closed his eyes; waiting for what he thought was coming, the hate, and the loathsome words that he had heard from the football team at his old school, from the people that he thought were his friends. They walked over to him slowly, all circling around him. He took a shaky breath and looked up, fear in his eyes, he couldn't bear what was about to happen.

"Welcome back," they patted his shoulder, some soft, gentile pats and others harder, some that weren't as welcoming. As they walked away, Dave was confused, he wasn't expecting that. In fact, he was expecting torment that he had inflicted on others, a slushy to the face, being thrown against a locker or something worse. He let out a sigh of relief when they walked away and walked towards his first class.

All eyes turned on him as he walked into Spanish, Mr. Schuester watched him with that concerned look he was always wearing, the caring look that not a lot of other teachers had – one that showed he really cared for his students.

Dave sat down at the back of the class, an empty desk and pulled out his books. Mr. Schuester tried his best to subdue the looks that Dave was getting and started off on teaching.

His lessons went by slowly, he tried to focus on the work, but the stares and the whispers were distracting, the words, the rumours. After his second lesson, he wanted to go home. He wanted to phone Sebastian and ask him to come and get him. He hid himself in the library for his free period and played with his phone, his finger hovering over the call button when he heard a familiar voice from over his shoulder.

"I heard the rumours that you had returned, and here as I live and breathe, sits Dave Karofsky," Kurt chuckled quietly and sat across from him, crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "How's it been?"

"Hard," Dave said honestly, slipping his phone away into his pocket. "But, that was expected, I guess," he sighs, straightening out his t-shirt.

"Well, we're in the same lessons for the rest of the day, I'll keep you company," he watched him, rubbing his hand softly. "That's what friends do, after all," Kurt smiled softly.

"Friends," he smiled softly. "I… Thank you," he tilted his head, watching Kurt's hand and pulling it away slightly. "Where's… Blaine?" He asked, unsure that he had gotten the name right.

"He's in class. So, you're staying with Sebastian? You know, he's bad news?"

"I don't believe that," Dave sighed, playing with his fingers. "He's changed a lot, even if it has been a short amount of time, he really has changed."

"People like Sebastian, they're manipulative, they always want something out of someone, they're good at exploiting people. What he may have said to you is just a ruse for him to get you to do something that he wants before he tosses you aside." Kurt said his voice soft.

"No, Kurt, you're not… You don't know him. You may have known the old him; he told me what he did to Blaine. He regrets ever doing that."

"You know, he and Blaine had coffee the other day and he said some things to Blaine… I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

"Tell me, what?" He frowned, looking concerned.

"Sebastian was laughing about you; he said he couldn't wait to play with your head… He wants to make you fall for him and when he's finished playing with your mind, he'd more than happily tell you to go away, make you move out of his. He's done it before."

Dave shook his head, looking down, confused. "You're making this up, Kurt. I don't understand why you don't like him. Of all the people, I can't see why you can't be accepting of him. Why you can't see that he's changed, Kurt!" He stood up, grabbing his bag and shaking his head.

"Dave, please, I'm not making it up. Why else would he come and see you in the hospital? Why else would he want you to stay with him?"

"Because he's been where I have, Kurt! He understands what I've been through, and what I'm going through now. Right now, he's the only person I can call a friend." He shook his head, walking out of the library and out of the school.

After 45 minutes of walking and getting lost, Dave gave in and phoned Sebastian, hoping that he wasn't in the middle of a lesson or something important.

The phone was answered straight away, concern immediately filling Sebastian's voice.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Hey, no, I'm lost." He said, a little embarrassed, a half-hearted chuckle coming out of his throat.

"Where… How on earth did you get lost? What happened?"

"I just… I was trying to get home, and I must have taken a wrong turn because…"

"You know that walk is over an hour long. I'll come get you, just tell me where you are?" Dave looked around and found a street sign and read it out. Sebastian chuckled, stating he was only around the corner and that he would be there soon. Dave sighed and sat on a wall, kicking his legs.

Five minutes went by before Sebastian pulled up, looking at him with concern. He got out of the car and opened the door for Dave.

"What happened? Is… Did someone at school..?"

"No, its fine, I… It was too much, too soon," he whispers, watching Sebastian slowly. Sebastian nodded, hugging Dave lightly.

"Well, we'll go get coffee and then we will go home and watch one of those predictable horror films you like so much," he smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Okay, you have school, though." He raised an eyebrow.

"Family emergency," he breathed and got back in his car, waiting for Dave to get in before he drove them to the Lima Bean.

Sebastian ordered their coffees and found a quiet table in the back, looking at Dave shyly. "Something else happened, didn't it?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee, not wanting to push Dave for information, but needing to know what the matter was.

"Kurt said some things," he sighs, playing with the coffee cup.

"What things?" He frowned, anger filling his eyes, he tried not to convey the anger in his voice or his actions because he didn't want to let David know just how bitter he felt about the other boy.

"He said that you were using me, said that you told Blaine that when you went for coffee the other day," he sighs.

"Firstly, I never had coffee with Blaine, I had coffee and saw Blaine and we spoke for about a minute as we walked out of the shop and to our cars. And secondly, I would never ever use you," he watched him softly, smiling shyly.

"I told Kurt that, I know you wouldn't," he nodded, taking a sip of his coffee and staring at Sebastian.

Sebastian stared back over his cup, a glint of warmth in his eyes. He held Dave's gaze for a few seconds before looking down at the table, his cheek flushing slightly.

"Let's go and watch this film then," he smiled, standing up, trying to shake off the warm feeling that was coursing through his veins.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that it is quite short and I haven't updated in a while, but I've just started back up at college and have had a ton of work to catch up on. Thank you for your comments, this one is a bit angsty, and it's going to get a tiny bit more in the next few chapters.

* * *

><p>Silence was something that was common between Sebastian and Dave. Whether they were watching a film or they were sat on either side of the sofa, doing nothing. With Dave, it was companionable. He liked sitting in silence with him, sometimes the silence spoke louder than what Sebastian wanted to say.<p>

Sebastian watched as Dave did some schoolwork, a small smile on his face, watching the concentration on his face. Sebastian had to bite back a comment about how good he looked like that. He wondered whether or not he should, but Kurt's words were stuck in his head and he didn't want Dave to run from him. He tilted his head, intent on him, his stomach was flipping slightly. It was a feeling he hadn't felt before, there was something different about Dave that made his knees go weak. He looked away as Dave looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing," Sebastian shook his head and smiled softly, "I just… You looked like you were concentrating, hard."

"That's because I'm doing work… You should try it sometime," he chuckles and leans closer to him, causing Sebastian to gasp quietly and smiles shyly.

"I will… Later," he says quietly and stares at Dave's green eyes softly. Dave watches him and looks away, breaking their eye contact. Sebastian looked down and bit his lip. "On second thoughts…" He rushes upstairs, palms sweating slightly as he grabs his history textbook from his bag and groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt had said to him. He had never let anything like this affect him before, normally he would just shrug the words off, but he really didn't want to hurt Dave, and he'd try everything to keep him as a friend.

If Dave only wanted to be a friend, then he would settle with that.

Sebastian had learnt about himself over the course of Dave staying with him, he had learnt that sometimes he could be too pushy if he didn't get what he wanted. He manipulated people and never cared about the aftermath of his actions, he used people, for sex, to get the things that he wanted. Sebastian had learnt he was a horrible person, and over the time, he had realized that he didn't have any friends – he only had people that feared him and used him for his lifestyle.

He knew Dave was different, Dave was his only friend. The only person he could really call his friend.

After ten minutes or so, thinking to himself, he walked downstairs with his book under his arm and a pad of paper. He flicked it open, Dave still intently working on his homework, whilst Sebastian just stared at the work.

"Hey, Dave…" He lengthened the words, watching the boy slowly as he looked up slowly; he smiled shyly, his eyes glistening slightly. "I… Do you, I mean, after what Kurt has been saying, do you… Do you still like him?" He asked softly.

Dave frowned, putting his pen down. It wasn't an odd question, but it sounded almost accusing coming from Sebastian's voice, as though if the answer was yes, he'd still think differently of him.

"I… I guess so," he sighed, "He may have said some things, but I still like him. It's something that I can't explain. It's… There's something about him." Sebastian pushed his book away from him and nodded slowly, feeling his insides hit the ground, his heart felt as though it was being crushed brutally, he had never felt like this before, it was the worst feeling in the world, something that Sebastian never wanted to happen again.

"But he's with Blaine," he breathed quietly, trying to conceal the pain in his eyes. "You'll only end up getting hurt." He stood up and went to walk away from the room, but was stopped by Dave's voice.

"He said the same thing to me about you, Sebastian. What is this? A fight over me with him? I don't want to be in the middle of something that you and Kurt have. He told me all about what you and him have fought about – you fought about Blaine, you tried to break them up, Sebastian."

"No I never. I flirted with Blaine and I didn't give up because that's who I am. I don't give up if I want something bad enough, and after I realized what a jerk I was about it with him and to him, I stopped."

"But you're still a jerk to Kurt, Seb. You're both friends and you're both putting me in a tough decision,"

"So what? You want me to be nice to someone that was cruel and insensitive to me? I don't think so, Dave. I'm sorry!"

"You've said worse to him, Sebastian." Sebastian shook his head, biting his lip.

"No I haven't! I've only told you half of the stuff he's said to me, Dave! Only half of it, because the rest of it is too horrible to tell you," he spits and runs a hand through his once perfectly gelled hair and stormed up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He was trembling, he was angry, but not at Dave, not at Kurt, but at himself. He should have never asked those questions, should have just stayed in silence. He enjoyed the silence, he didn't enjoy that argument.

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to block it all out. He needed to figure out a way to say sorry to Dave. He was scared what would happen.

His fear was correct when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and a text from Kurt popped up.

'Told you that you would be all alone soon.'


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I apologise for the delay in this chapter, however, I have had so much coursework to do and have had to attend a traffic road accident and a fire scene investigation for my course and writing up the reports for that has been the main priority at the moment. Now that's all done, I think I can try and update this every couple of days. Thank you for reading this and sticking by me whilst I have had to do this. _

* * *

><p>Sebastian had mustered up the courage to knock on Dave's door twenty minutes after Kurt had sent him that text. He was scared of what it might have meant, he was scared that Kurt really had won, all because he was stupid and couldn't let go of the jealousy inside of him.<p>

When Dave didn't answer, he walked in; relieved to see Dave sat on the bed, his phone in his hand. He looked around the room and shook his head when he saw Dave's stuff packed up.

"Dave, what…" shock hit his face; he didn't want to believe what was in front of him.

"Kurt offered me the sofa bed in his room," he didn't meet Sebastian's eyes; he didn't look up from his phone.

"Please," Sebastian edged closer, he didn't exactly know what he was pleading for, but it hoped that Dave would listen more. It just made Dave turn his head away from Sebastian and wrap his arms around his muscular frame protectively.

"I can't. I'm not going to stay here anymore," he breathes, trying to hide everything from the Warbler.

"You have to. I need you. I really, really need you," he whispers and looks down, it was something he hated to admit to himself, but he was starting to need the boy in front of him, he was keeping him sane.

"Then show me that you do, you attacked my friend, and you've said things to him that…"

"I didn't! I may have said some things to him, but, what he said to me… You're honestly going to stand by and stay with someone that told me that I was going to cause your death!" He shook as the words left his mouth, he looked away from Dave and ran a hand through his mussed up hair. "Please don't go," he whispers.

Dave froze and stared at Sebastian dumbfounded. "What did you just say?" He whispered quietly, standing up, taking a step away from Sebastian who looked up confused.

"Please don't go," he whispers.

"Before that… He… He said that you were going to be my death?" His voice was uneven, scared. Sebastian looked down, he was trying to refrain from telling Dave that – telling Dave anything like that and nodded.

"You're lying." He whispers and shakes his head. "You can't be telling the truth… Kurt would never say anything like that." Sebastian shook his head, scratching the side of his head.

"Kurt wouldn't say that, but you think that I would make this up?" He snorted and shook his head. "Why would I do that?" He sighs. "Why? I'm not that vindictive and cruel."

"Nor is Kurt." Dave said bluntly. "And right now, he's more pleasant to be around than you, Sebastian."

Dave scooped up his bags and walked out of the room, heading downstairs. He sat in the living room, waiting by the window. After a few seconds, he heard the rush of socked feet coming down the stairs.

"You're over-reacting over a silly argument. You can't go," he breathes, tilting his head and watching him slowly. "I won't let you walk out the door." Dave snorted and watched him.

"So you are going to, what? Hold me against my will?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "You can't, anyway, he said he's going to help me get to talk to my parents. You just ignored it; you haven't tried to help me!"

"Because I know what the outcome will be, Dave. It was the same for me, I know what your mom will say, I don't want you in that amount of pain again. I don't want you to have to need another cry for help like that because your dad might not get to you in time next time. It might be too late, and I would feel responsible if I put you and your parents back together and you hurt yourself!" Tears started to make themselves visible in Sebastian's eyes; he wiped them away roughly, looking at the boy in front of him. "Kurt doesn't care the way I do, Dave, he doesn't understand what he's doing because he's had the perfect family. They all accept him for who he is; you don't have that, and nor do I."

"What if you're wrong, Sebastian? What if me staying away from them is only making this worse? What if they just needed time?"

"They packed your bags when you were lying in a hospital bed after hanging yourself, David!" The words stung them both, Dave had something akin to anger in his eyes, and Sebastian had despair. "I don't want you to go back to an environment that did that to you, please." Sebastian was begging, holding his arms across his chest.

"Sebastian, I… We both need some space from each other. We barely knew each other, and we're butting heads at the moment, and you're right, it was over something silly, but look at all this that has surfaced from it. I know that you can see this is the best way to go, can't you?" Sebastian shook his head.

The pair sunk into silence for a few minutes before a beep made both of them look out of the window. Sebastian's heart sunk when he saw Kurt climbing out of the car and up the path of Sebastian's house. Anger seethed through him as he saw the airily dressed boy. He pulled the door open, glaring at him.

"Get away from my house." He snapped aggressively, anger ripping through him. "Dave doesn't want to go with you." Kurt smirked at him, fear evident behind his eyes, an amused look persevering on his face.

"I'm sure Dave can speak for himself, it's up to him if he wants to come with me. You're just hurting him, Sebastian." He pushed past the taller boy, he had a mission.

Dave looked at Kurt slowly then Sebastian. He looked at him slowly, apologetically and looked down.

"A few days, like I said," he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Sebastian didn't want to look at him, all he wanted at the moment was to lock them both in, he didn't have the strength to stop him going, even though every particle in his body was screaming at him to.

It seemed when Kurt was around, everything was a losing battle.

Dave picked his bags up and walked to the door, a smile on his lips as he looked at Kurt then briefly at Sebastian. He walked out to the car slowly; Sebastian hoped he would change his mind in the short distance. Kurt looked at him and smirked.

"Imagine what I can tell him in a few days. He won't ever want to see you again," he walked out to his car. The words echoing in Sebastian's mind as he slid down the wall and held himself tightly. He didn't want to lose Dave.

He couldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

_I apologise for the delay between this chapter and the last, I have been in poor health and I have been finishing off my college course, so my priority was on that. Now I have finished and am a lot healthier, I have a lot of time to write more!_

Hours later, Sebastian was still in the same place, his arms holding him tightly. As soon as the car pulled away, a lump formed in his throat and tears fell from his eyes, sobs started to rack his body, his nails dug into his skin roughly, tearing at the flesh. The pain didn't faze him. It never had.

His fingers had blood dug deep into his nails. His arms were red raw and he couldn't bear the thought that Dave could be the effect of him hurting.

The hallway was now dark; the only light streaming onto him was the light coming through from the small window in the door. He sighed and felt his way up the stairs, he walked into his bathroom and ran the bath slowly, the heat emanating up. He opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out three red candles and sat them on the side next to the bath. There was something about the light of a candle, it could relax him, and that's what he wanted right now. He wanted to forget, forget about everything that Kurt had said, forget about the feelings he was starting to feel about Dave, hell, he wanted to forget Dave.

_Just a few days. _Yeah, right. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and groaned loudly. He turned the water off and walked into his room, his pace quickening. He'd only ever felt a need like this once, and that was the night he had attempted to take his own life.

He opened his underwear drawer, throwing the contents out across his bed and grabbed the small post-it note folded in half and unfolded it, staring down at the small blade. He closed his eyes and held it tightly in his hand, tight enough to dig in, but not tight enough to draw blood. He walks into the bathroom and turns the faucets off, letting the steam hit his face, sighing as it hit him, it was hotter than he usually ran a bath, but that was a good thing, that's what he needed.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, he undressed and slid into the water, ignoring how hot it was against his skin. He slid down to his neck and toyed with the blade. He didn't want to. He wanted to be strong. But Sebastian wasn't strong. He was a young, naive little boy who was hurt – whether it be self-inflicted or if it was Kurt's fault, he didn't know. He was scared that it was his fault that Dave had left, and that he'd be forgotten. He was losing everything and the one person that he needed had left him based on rumours. He hit the wall roughly, biting his lip as the blade dug into his hand and blood started to drip from the cut. He opened his eyes slowly and stared down at it, watching as the blood ran down the side of the bath and touched the water, dispersing into a light red before disappearing. He squeezed his hand harder, the blood slowly ran down his hand and wrist and into the bath. He put the small blade down and put his hand under the water, wincing ever so slightly as the heat ran through the cut. The bath water went red, watching it. He bites his lip and sighs, resting against the back of the bath, groaning quietly. He looked at the blade, he needed to calm down. He sat back and sobbed.

For an hour, he say in the bath, crying until he couldn't cry anymore and when the water went cold. He dragged himself out of the bath slowly, wrapping a towel around his waist and another around his hand. He slid the blade up into the towel and walked out into his room, his legs taking him slowly. As soon as he hit the bed, he curled up and cried again, holding himself tightly. He cried himself to sleep, he had never been this distressed before.

Waking up, he felt groggy, his eyes hurt and his hand ached. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly, feeling a wave of nausea. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slid them on and wrapped a bandage around his hand. Everything was too quiet. He missed having someone in the house, someone to make noise around him. Everything was as quiet as it was before David walked into his life and he hated it.

Sebastian curled back up in bed, there was no point getting up, he had nothing to do today and no one to do anything with. He just wanted to forget the world outside the four walls of his bedroom. His phone beeped at him, but he ignored it. He couldn't bare the thought that he could look at his phone and it would be Kurt telling him what a good time they were having – how he was taking away David from him.

Sebastian had everything he wanted in his life, whatever money could buy him, he had, but the only thing he wanted was Dave.

Not having him was killing him.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Just written this whilst waiting for some washing to do. So tired, but I am hoping it makes sense to people and you all enjoy it. If there are any drastic mistakes, I shall edit it in the morning and re-upload it. Thank you guys for keeping reading this. It makes me happy to know people enjoy it. Next chapter to be posted, hopefully, by Sunday. _

Just a few days. Those words rang through his mind. It had been a few days and Dave hadn't even contacted him. He knew this would happen, and Sebastian wasn't sure why he held onto any hope. Like everyone else, Dave had left him – no, he hadn't left him. He had been taken from him by Kurt because he was still pissed that Blaine was attracted to him and that he threw that rock salt in his eye, but if Blaine could forgive him, then so should porcelain.

Sebastian had neglected everything over those past days. He stayed in pyjamas, curled up on the sofa, staring at the wall; he had never felt this low before – this alone. He didn't eat; he barely slept and felt so drained. The post piled up on the mat and he left his phone to die. He didn't understand what was going on with him. He missed Dave so much that it hurt.

Drifting in and out of sleep, he didn't hear the knocking on the door or the door being opened.

When he woke up, he was greeted by Blaine's wide eyes and concerned features. Sebastian jumped and moved back from him slowly.

"How did you get here?" He said his voice hoarse.

"The door wasn't locked, so I let myself in. No one has heard from you for a while, was worried. Everyone is."

"Not everyone," he mumbled, looking down.

"Who? Dave? Dave has been trying to phone you, he's text you more times than I can count," he smiles and sits next to Sebastian, crossing his legs and staring at the ragged looking boy. Sebastian looked away, holding himself tightly, why was Blaine here then and not Dave if he cared that much. Blaine answered Sebastian's unaired question. He squeezed his knee and smiled reassuringly.

"He didn't know how you'd react. He thought you were ignoring him, but you've not been talking to anyone. You need to figure out what's going on in that head of yours, okay? Dave misses you and it's clear that you miss him. Why don't you have a shower, get into some fresh clothes and we'll grab some coffee and I'll get Dave to meet us, okay?"

"I'm not sure about that," he mumbled, looking away from the boy in front of him. "I mean, Kurt will be there and…"

"No, truth is, he and Kurt had a massive argument the first night he stayed around and he wanted to come back, but was scared of what you might say," Sebastian's eyes shot up, he was confused and felt a little stupid.

"He didn't have to ask to come back; he knew that, I want him back here. What was the argument about?" He asked tentatively, knowing the primary topic of the conversation would be himself.

"Kurt told Dave that he shouldn't go back to you because of what you had been saying, I know that you hadn't said half of the things he told him. I don't understand why he's so hostile with you, but Dave told him to shut up and that he didn't want to listen to him anymore because he knew that he was pulling you apart, that he had broken down something that was good. You were the only friend that he had, Sebastian; he thinks he ruined it with you. You have to prove to him that he hasn't."

Sebastian listened to what he was saying, he couldn't believe Kurt. Well, he could, he had learnt what the other boy was like – how malicious he could be, but he had ruined everything, and for no reason as well. He just wanted Dave back, he missed the company, he missed the warmth he brought with him.

"Why are you still with him, Blaine?" He asked quietly, trying to pull focus from his own distorted thoughts.

"I love him, Sebastian. I… I transferred for him, left everything I knew behind for him, I can't leave him after doing all that." He'd heard enough, he didn't know if Blaine was so naïve because Kurt was his first proper 'boyfriend' or if he was fed words just like Dave was and had become trapped in a cycle. It really wasn't his business, but he didn't want Blaine hurt as well.

"Okay," he said simply and sat up, moving from the spot he was in for the first time in a while. "Keep yourself occupied, I… I'll get ready, but you have to promise me that it's just going to be Dave there." Blaine nodded, crossing his heart with a gesture Sebastian recognized from a Disney Pixar film that made his heart melt every time he saw it.

Sebastian excused himself and showered and got dressed, trying to make himself look presentable. He slicked back his hair and pulled on a pair of Armani jeans – his favourite pair and a Ralph Lauren polo shirt. He looked like his normal self. Almost. He felt different, like a part of him wasn't there.

He stuck a plaster over the cut on his hand and pulled on a pair of loafers before making his way back down to Blaine who had gone to the trouble of clearing up the living room where he had been residing. Blaine looked up and grinned, walking over to him and giving him a tight hug and a pat on the back.

"Back again."

"Shut up, killer," Sebastian half-heartedly chuckled and looked at the shorter man, "Let's go," he said, apprehension filling his voice. Blaine led him out to his car and drove them to Lima bean; a sinking feeling was heavy in Sebastian's chest as they pulled up. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go back home.

Blaine got out of the car and waited patiently for Sebastian to follow. After a few minutes he did, they started to walk towards the entrance of the shop when Sebastian caught a glimpse of Dave, walking from Kurt's beat up car over to the door. A lump formed in his throat. He stopped for a split second before his stride quickened and he moved to Dave quickly, all conscious thoughts went out of his mind as he started walking straight towards him. Dave looked up surprised; intimidated by the speed Sebastian was walking.

And to both of their surprise, Sebastian did something that took them completely off guard:

He kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

_So, I'm not the best at remembering to update things, I know. I just want to say to everyone that I promise (I know I always say this and I always break this promise) that I will be updating regularly, and if I don't, you all have permission to pester me until I finally do update it because writing this today has helped me through a lot of stuff that I was trying to avoid, and it has been the most enjoyable fic I have worked on in a while. I hope you all enjoy it, there will be plenty more where this came from. _

* * *

><p>For a split second, Sebastian was in peace. As soon as his lips touched Dave's, he was the happiest he had ever been – elated with the fact that he was finally able to kiss the boy that he had been thinking about non-stop for days – weeks, even. As soon as Dave pushed him away, that feeling went away and the confusion and the fear was on his face. He was being rejected – something that never really happened to him.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked, timidly, running his hands through his hair, confusion on his features. "You…"

Fear boiled through Sebastian's veins – he thought that Dave wanted that, too. How could he have been so stupid? He bit his lip and shook his head, trying to push what just happened out of his memory.

"Sorry, I thought…"

"Thought what?" Dave's demeanor had changed, and it scared Sebastian. It reminded him of events that he'd love to forget. He wasn't angry, or he wasn't visibly angry, he was just… Cold. Sebastian looks up at him slowly, his body starting to tremble.

"I… I need to go." He turns and tries to let his legs carry him. A hand grabs his shoulder.

"Sebastian, no… I… I'm sorry, you just… Caught me by surprise," Sebastian's body tenses, he's not too sure why. He looks at Dave slowly, his eyes blinking back tears he didn't know were about to be shed.

"I surprised you?" He said quietly, "I surprised me, too."

"Talk to me, Sebastian. Have coffee with me. I've missed you," he whispered, letting go of Sebastian, Dave turned and opened the door slowly, he held it open and watched Sebastian before walking in and over to the counter. Sebastian watched him, scared of what was going to happen. He followed him in slowly and found a table near the back, he fiddled with his hands. He knew that Dave would tell him that he didn't like him like that, or worse, and Sebastian couldn't deal with the rejection – it was something that he was never good with.

"Here, large with a shot of Courvoisier just how you like it," Dave said, a blush on his cheeks which made Sebastian wonder how he knew that. He'd rarely spoke about his coffee choice – only when he was with Blaine, when he was taunting him, making himself seem more desirable to the young ex-Warbler. He smiled shyly at Dave and took it.

"Thanks," he whispers and fiddled with the cup. Out of the corner of his eye, Sebastian saw Blaine sitting at a nearby table with a pissed-off looking Kurt. No matter how hurt Sebastian was, how confused he was, he still found pleasure in that look on Kurt's face. He slowly turned his attention to Dave.

"Sebastian, you know that I like you, right? I mean, you've shown me a new lease of life. Taught me how to show who I really am, show what potential I could have. Look at you – how far you've come, you… Everything you have told me – it's all helped. I even went to see my family," he whispered. "They didn't want to know me, I grabbed another bag of things they had left in my room, it's already been decorated. Like they're erasing me completely, but I went. I faced them, and I wouldn't have done that without your help. Hell, I don't think I'd be here right now if you hadn't come back to visit me.

"We fought and the minute I walked out the door, I regretted it. I just wanted to come back to you, but I was scared of what you might say. I know you told me not to go, but I… I was scared, so scared. Kurt, he… He just made everything worse. I asked Blaine to make sure you were okay, and now we're here, so…" Dave sucked his lip and reached across the table and took Sebastian's hand loosely, his palms were sweaty. Normally, Sebastian would have pulled away, he hated sweaty hands, but Dave's hand there, it was more of a comfort. He nodded slowly and watched him carefully.

"Like I said, you took me by surprise, Sebastian. I… You have really, really soft lips," he whispers and let his eyes linger on them slowly. "Just don't… I needed time to understand what was happening,"

"Okay," Sebastian said simply, he took a sip of his coffee and watched Dave; he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Dave really did affect him. "So, does all this mean you're coming home with me tonight, then?" Sebastian was nervous, he hoped the answer was yes, but what if it was a no, that he still wanted to find somewhere else.

"Of course it is. If you drink up, we should get you fed, you don't look like you've eaten in a few days." Dave's hand disappeared from Sebastian's, he sighed softly and drank his coffee slowly, he glanced over at Blaine and nodded thanks which was greeted with a warm grin and a nod of his head.

They sat in silence as they drank, their eyes just ghosting over each other's faces, their lips twisting at the corners every now and then.

Dave was the first to stand; he looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Shall we?" Sebastian followed and stood up with him; he walked towards the door and smiled at Dave.

"You know it's a long walk…" Sebastian smiled, "I know a shortcut through some forest growth," he mused, walking the opposite direction to driveway. Dave chuckled and followed him slowly.

"This isn't a ruse to get me closer to you, is it?" Dave said lightly, half-joking and half-serious.

"If it was, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?" He looked up, the thought hadn't occurred to him. Sebastian just hated walking through the long roads, down all the private roads where he had once made a reputation for himself. Dave just shook his head slowly and inched closer to him.

"There's nothing too scary down here, I promise," he smiled, leading Dave down a beaten path and down to an opening of trees and what looked like a hiker's path.

Sebastian led Dave through the path; it was a beautiful place, quiet. A stream running down the side, shallow enough that wearing the right shoes, you could walk in. When Sebastian walked towards the end of the path to a gate that led to Sebastian's private estate, he looked at Dave nervously.

"Say, Dave?" Dave looked up, a small smile on his face. "I just… I need to know. You do something to me. You make every part of my body feel alive – I've… I don't ever feel this way. I just… Please tell me you feel the same way." His eyes were pleading, like a child who had just walked past the largest toy store in the world and couldn't go in. Dave watched Sebastian's features and stayed silent, the seconds felt like hours to Sebastian, and once again, he felt as though he had ruined everything. He turned and unlocked the gate, sighing.

"When I was at Kurt's it made me realize just how much I actually did like you Sebastian. That it was you I wanted and not Kurt. That you were the one that made my stomach turn when I thought about you, you're in my head, my heart and my soul and I just… I feel lost when I'm not with you. If that's not what liking someone is, then I don't know what it is," he whispered, his hand reached out and turned Sebastian around.

"You mean that?" He asked nervously, he had played with people's emotions so many times; he didn't want that to be him this time. When Dave nodded, Sebastian's face broke out into a grin; he wrapped his arms around Dave tightly and grinned. "Let me show you that I can treat you the way you should be treated, please." He whispered. "Let me call you my… My boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

_I suck at updating things. I have just got a new job and have been on training for that. I have also had yet more medical troubles so I am sorry it has taken a while to update. I just saw 'A Mother's Nightmare' with the amazing Grant Gustin in and was blown away; he's amazing, isn't he?!_

_ Also, I'd like to say I know Sebastian has been a bit OOC but I am going to get him back to the Sebastian that is very his character in the show, or try to. Thank you guys for sticking with this. _

_And, if anyone has any requests with what is going on in later chapters, I am all ears. _

_Mentions for self-harm/suicide._

* * *

><p>"Please say something, Dave?" Sebastian asked, he was nervous. Dave had wrapped his arms around Sebastian, but when he had said 'boyfriend', Dave froze up, he didn't say a word and Sebastian was scared. Sebastian Smythe had definitely been changed by Dave. For one thing, Sebastian definitely does not do boyfriends and for another, he definitely does not wait for a response and scared for the outcome. Sebastian before Dave would have just taken the answer and moved on.<p>

"Okay," he whispered and looked at him slowly, relief flooded from Sebastian's body. "Boyfriend," he toyed with the word a few times before looking at Sebastian properly. "You mean this? That we're… What? An item?" He said nervously and Sebastian nodded.

"You do want to be, don't you?" He sucked on his lip and nodded. "Good. Let's… Let's get back and we can… I don't know. We'll find something to do," he chuckled, nervously and led Dave through the familiar streets to his house. He got inside and looked at Dave, a small gleeful grin on his face.

"Sebastian," he smiled softly and sat down, watching him. "Come here," Sebastian sat on the arm of the chair and looked at him slowly. Dave just stared for a few moments before leaning in and kissing him softly. A surprised whimper left Sebastian's mouth as they kissed slowly, exploring new territory. Territory that Sebastian hoped would become very familiar over time. Dave was the first to pull away, his cheeks crimson; he looked at Sebastian and chuckled nervously. What was it about Sebastian that made Dave feel more confident?

Sebastian stared at Dave's face, he stroked his cheek slowly, planting another kiss on his lips before, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not good with relationships, Dave. My last relationship was, well… You know," he whispered, gesturing to his arms and looked down. "You… What have you done to me?" He breathed, fear filling his voice. Dave took his hand and stared at him.

"What have you done to me, Sebastian? I don't understand how someone like you can… Would like me? I'm not the average guy someone like you would be seen with." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrow, he looked at Dave. He supposed he was right, but Sebastian wouldn't normally 'date'. He wasn't really ever interested in the people he messed around with or pretended to show an interest in. He'd look at them because they were attractive. He was shallow, he knew that. He didn't want Dave to be confronted by that side of him again.

"Well, I've never laid eyes on someone who made me like them so much. You are handsome. Why do you doubt yourself?" He asked, quietly.

"Because you made me doubt myself once." He whispered, looking down. "When you said those things at the club… I couldn't think of anything else. Before that, I was confident that maybe I could meet someone that would, you know… Like me." He whispers. "I'd seen you flirting with older guys, men that reminded me of models. The few hot guys in West Lima were all over you, and you loved it. Now, it's all too good to be true, Sebastian."

"I can tell you one thing, it's not, okay? What I've said to you before, I was… I had never meant those. I saw someone that seemed so confident in themselves and I wasn't, I was… I'm a fraud, Dave. I didn't know who I was. I was an asshole, but I never meant half of the things I did."

"Even throwing that rock salt slushy?" Sebastian stared dead at the floor, he fiddled with his sleeves, he was trying to think of why he had done that. He had meant to hurt Kurt, he'd tell everyone and himself that he hadn't, but he was. There was something about Kurt that made his blood boil. He couldn't place why, but it had grown worse with time. He was being malicious towards himself and Dave and he couldn't stand it.

"Do you want to know the truth about that?" He whispers, chewing his inner lip. Dave nodded, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's lips. "I had it all planned. I told them… I said whatever happens; leave me in front of Kurt. I had a surprise for him. A lesson." He whispers and looks down, a tear forming in his eye. "I didn't want to get Blaine hurt at all. I didn't want that. I meant that for Kurt – I meant to hurt Kurt. I wanted to. Blaine was too chivalrous, though." He takes a shaky breath and walks towards the window, folding his arms over himself, holding himself tightly. "I thought Blaine was hot. I just… It was because Kurt got so jealous that I kept pursuing him. I… But Kurt turned into a monster after you… After he found out that I had seen you. That you were staying here, and I really still want to hurt him." He mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks, he kept his back to Dave, he couldn't face him.

"He told me I'd make you kill yourself, Dave. Who says that? He told lies. I've always told you the truth. Why am I still painted as a monster and he the saint to everyone?"

"Because he's good at what he does," Dave says quietly, his lips next to Sebastian's ears, making him jump. "You have this resolve. This hard, snobby protection so you don't get hurt, but you manage to hurt everyone else in the process. You're not a monster." He whispered, his arms wrapping around Sebastian's thin waist.

"I feel like one," he mumbles, closing his eyes and resting back against Dave's chest. "I hurt Blaine, I hurt you. I helped push you over the edge, Dave." Dave span Sebastian around roughly, staring at him slowly, an angry, hurt frown plastered over his face.

"Don't you _dare_ say that, Sebastian. You weren't to know. I'm not going to lie to you, either. I thought about you when I was hurting myself. Your words… They were like a dagger through me when you said them, you hurt my confidence. But it wasn't you that sent me messages saying that I should go die because I was dirty. You weren't my friend telling me that I was dead to you. You were a dick, but… Your words weren't what hurt the most. You didn't help then. But you've helped since. So, shut up with those stupid words coming out of your mouth."

"I felt guilty. That's why I came to see you." He hesitantly rested his head against his chest and looked down. "I was angry at your parents. I didn't want you to be alone. I never thought I'd fall… I'd become this close to you," he whispers.

"Makes two of us, Seb," he whispered, holding the smaller boy close to him. "It's getting late. You and I should maybe start fresh in the morning. You look so tired,"

"Only on one condition; stay with me tonight. Hold me. Let me hold you. Stay close to me." Dave nodded, a smile on his face, content in knowing that they were both thinking the same thing.


End file.
